1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to radiation reflecting and focusing means and more particularly to a novel means for controlling the directivity of an earth station antenna with respect to selective satellites passing overhead.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the field of far distant satellite tracking, apparatus or mechanisms are required for orienting a device such as a parabolic or dish antenna to face and following a moving or geostationary satellite along its predetermined track or path. This tracking procedure requires that the antenna be movably supported on a fixed base so as to be pivoted about at least two axes. One axis permits the tracking antenna to follow the satellite from an east-to-west path, for example, in the sky while the other axis permits the tracking antenna to follow the satellite in its variations in elevation above the horizon while traversing the east-west path. Many different types of equipment have been developed over the years for accompanying these movements.
However, problems and difficulties have been encountered with prior tracking devices which largely stem from the fact that such devices or systems are complex, bulky and can also be costly. In one instance, push-pull actuators are employed that outwardly extend laterally which limits the articulated movement of the antenna while in another device, a plurality of extendable rods are used in combination to orient the antenna as well as to support the antenna.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel tracking or orientation apparatus for following a satellite that employs an extendible actuator for mounting the antenna via a pivotal linkage whereby the antenna is directed in both azimuth and elevation simultaneously and driven, preferrably, on command from a preprogrammed computer control.